


【利艾】本色出演

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 70代港黑帮| To Be Number One Paro捉奸在床，忍辱负重，演技爆表的可怜夫夫拿着卖面粉的钱，操着真·卖白粉的心直播* 爱，请避雷妻管严利威尔
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【利艾】本色出演

70代港黑帮| To Be Number One Paro  
捉奸在床，忍辱负重，演技爆表的可怜夫夫  
拿着卖面粉的钱，操着真·卖白粉的心  
直播* 爱，请避雷  
妻管严利威尔  


利威尔接电话时，他正和艾伦光着身双双缱绻在柔软的被单中。高而昏暗的台灯亮着，纯白色大床上他们身体绞缠呼吸起伏，像两只火焰里焚尽长光的蝴蝶，拥抱在延绵死亡的爱欲里。

“利威尔我操你妈！泡个情人不要命了！不是叫你快点去澳门躲一躲，艾伦金主马上提着刀来砍你，你他妈还不跑！”韩吉的声音从电话里汹涌迸出，男人一手拿着电话一手按着艾伦，底下的动作还没停，吸了口嘴边淌下的涎液，潮热的空气里从额头到嘴角都迷迷茫茫，电话线末节的窃听器仿佛也没注意到，一看就是干到末日，玩物丧志，一副醉生梦死的畜生模样。双眼无神像吸过鸦片，视野里除了肉体就是汩汩白光。

“知道了知道了……我，已经在下楼了。”利威尔大喘着气，艾伦身体软得像浴室里热水熏蒸的蓊玉，他的脸磨蹭着男人胸口，手指攀模上对方乳尖，迫不及待地吸舔上去，利威尔感到脊背发麻又滚烫，错落和微颤的官能全被电话那头的聪敏队友捕捉到，

“在床上吧？”一向爱揶揄调笑的队友此时声音静得可怕，在被黑帮毒枭追杀这件事上，她可比忘情纵色的某人清醒得多，“我给你三分钟，立刻下楼。等下被人砍死了丢到粉档做叉烧，别怪我没告诉你！”

“嘁，我这就光着出去，不穿衣服了，好吧？”

利威尔挂下电话，垂下去对着艾伦轻启的唇瓣又是啜了好大一口，两人舌头齿间交融缠绕，身下粘糯的甜糕快被利威尔的暴力汇拢变形。然而艾伦热烈地回应，热度又渐次腾起，胸脯因呼吸和汗湿贴合紧密，挂在男人身上，酥透得像刚烤完的面包；又像利威尔养过的猫，松软皮毛下的体温颤抖灼热，探出舌尖一点点塑造出主人完美的肋骨身型，虔诚吸吻，挚切得如祈拜神灵。

利威尔用手抓紧他海藻丝般的毛发，最后一吻结束于舌面间大面积的摩擦，像永填不满的欲。他睁开眼睛抵着额头看他，诀别如雾霭中随风飘摆的蒹葭，在对方湿红交闪的眼帘下不舍对望，最终还是退开了床。

利威尔用浴巾遮住下体蹬上踢拖，打开卧房的门。客厅里没有开灯，法兰一个人坐在正对卧房的沙发上，窗外有茂密的茶树，穿堂的夜风中散发着树脂清凉的松香。

“大哥。”他起身，拿起身旁收好的行李，“好了吗？”作为利威尔的贴身马仔，他早都习惯了自家主子跟老大情人的爱欲绵欢。

“你先下楼备车，我套个衣服就走。”

“是。”

法兰实相地离去后，利威尔回到房间。刚一进门，他从老大那偷来的漂亮情人就又打开身子迎了上去。男人的身躯健壮得有些硌手，他于是从背后一路抚摸下去，细而急促的呼吸在男人颈窝酿出一小片水汽，不太明显地和对方汗液混在一起。

利威尔的手眼心又被这温柔斯给弄软和了，下面却硬朗起来。他回头去吻艾伦，艾伦刚喝了一口冰水，含了好一会儿，接过来叫利威尔都咽了下去。舌与舌之间再来一次曼妙的舞步温差，感受着热量交换。情人小巧的舌尖拭去唇上残存的液体，像是毒蛇吐着信，向男人阐释禁果的美味。

利威尔笑笑，看着艾伦的眼睛，一直看他的眼睛，直到看到艾伦惊慌失措。他黑色的长发披散着，窗台边放着光滑的鹅卵石和脆弱的苜蓿。他退到床上，脸颊通红，长腿间开出羞赧而摇弋的花。如情人所愿，利威尔再次把他栖在身下，用手托住他并不沉重的脑袋，绿滢滢的眼睛是含羞草受到刺激闭合了叶片，而这叶子在幸福地蜷缩着，感觉自己像是被沼泽吞噬的小鸟。

他们又开始悸动承欢，像倾斜的潮水，利威尔脑中每次提醒自己下楼的念头都像波浪打了船舶翻覆。

他本是爱尚洁净之人，对私欲也有极度的自制。他老大是香港四大家族之一，控制了地理位置中心的九龙半岛所有毒粉档。江湖上行走，有些事情能做，有些事情不行，这一点上他比谁都清楚。然而在看到他老大的情人后，他们就双双坠入深谷，在不见光的地方一次又一次升入昏暗的顶峰。甚至，在老大刚把他买下来就去金三角跑货来不及用的时候，利威尔便已经下手了。他们炽热而无言地爱着，情爱，纾解着恐惧。艾伦和他在一起时，没有在老大身边那种微笑的约束和不易察觉的隔膜，他的身子从未如此甜美自由过，他渴望被更强大的身体所支配、摧毁，他沉寂在被利威尔这样粗粝的占有和无望自怜的哀吟里，无数清冷波动的线条，是柔动着他的火焰。这让利威尔的欲望更加坚定，在挖老大墙角这种邪念产生的时候，他的智力也无用了，良心也麻痹了，或许也如韩吉所说：他不能顾全了，连命都不要了——

他们在狂爱中一下一下，如树根扎入土地，理所当然又随心急促。艾伦在翕动的眼睫中，似乎一次次看到银色的小船和海畔的云影。还有那原本昏暗黯黄的天花板，都在欲望中变得黑洞洞的。逐渐，连云的形状，都变作了漆漆的枪口……

“啊！”艾伦意识到什么之后一个激灵猛拍着还伏在他身上起伏的利威尔，眼睛瞪亮得像弹跳在地板上无序的琉璃，散落的珠盘抽掉幻影，突如其来的恐惧让他从脖子到肩膀再到大腿的肌肉全全僵直。

利威尔感觉自己后脑勺一凉，旺盛的火种瞬息即灭，在艾伦的惊吓中瞳孔骤缩，薄唇来不及闭合，强制镇定地按捺出一条颤抖的线。

他缓然回头，房间里不知何时已经围了坐了四个人。其中有一个正拿枪抵着他的头。

“做啊，继续做。刚刚做得不是很开心吗？”

莱纳的声音从利威尔平时坐的椅子上传来，他自在地翘起了腿，点了支烟命令到。

那是老大最信任的门徒。

枪手两根手指把玩着枪，枪口幽幽杵了杵男人的后颈。枪身的金属碰在他情潮骤退的苍白皮肤上，冷得发麻。

艾伦咬着嘴唇不敢动，颤悠悠地拿盖在他和利威尔下身的被单遮羞。

“我叫你做！”利威尔被身后的人用枪口推着，身上的热汗刚蒸干，背部就有一股阴冷的水柱自耳后往下爬。

时间被凝结成空洞，方才的浪漫堕落彷如一场灭绝前夜的梦。

他用余光观察了一下左右两边。除了莱纳，其余三个人都蹬在他们床边看着没穿衣服的他俩。以他的身手，在一瞬间放倒枪手不成问题。关键是他身下还有艾伦——那个被金主手下捉奸在床的小情人，他势单力薄，紧抓被单的手正哆哆嗦嗦，而旁边的两个人也都已经拿着上好了镗的手枪。

利威尔委身探下，艾伦的眼睛始终盯着利威尔身后的枪。枪手居高临下踩在床边，拍了一下利威尔的后头，“快点做！”

“啊啊啊啊……”艾伦拉着被单的手一脱，双手折到枕头边投降，发出没出息的凄厉惨叫。利威尔沉默地把手弯进他的腋窝，推着他的上臂把手移入枕下，开始按对方的要求做。

“深一点！”莱纳说。台灯被熄灭，他手里烟头暗橘色的光，是这屋中唯一的火种。

脑中只剩下四个字：坐以待毙。

“力气大一点！”

利威尔除了被要求的下半身，身体其他部位绷紧得不能动弹。受辱和对情人坚定的保护，让他久而回避的恐惧在身体里隐埋爆发出来，轻轻触及了之后，慢慢变成强烈的欲。

他一点一点操弄着艾伦，看艾伦被几个男人围观，柔弱敏感得如树后荡曳的小草，小小的幼苗交错在他的心口腹下，把他的激愤都埋了。

艾伦抖颤着把手从枕下移到他的背部，顺从地配合起男人的动作。

他们的生命，此时悬在一个沸腾的海洋上。床身在弹簧床垫上随动作的起伏上下摇摆，像两叶轻舟，多么清楚的念头。

围观他们做爱的马仔们发出了残忍而谑虐的嗔笑，利威尔摸到艾伦被单下光滑的身体，被枪口抵住的胁迫焦灼和他对美丽的怜惜汇聚出一股破坏性的旺盛。每起伏一下，愿望都在生长——就像他和艾伦从见面时就识破了互相之间的放肆，他们都有一个梦想，一些模糊的渴望，但是从没想到他们的身体和欲望竟然如此吻合。他们像生长在一起的藤蔓，于风中不停地摇。

做下去。便确定他和他，能同生。

男人的冷汗滴在艾伦惊恐怯弱的脸颊上。

或许共死。

不挣扎，双手紧扣，呼吸都停。

利威尔的动作越来越强，周围人的笑声越来越大。

艾伦在狼狈中乱了呼吸，他剧烈喘息着，仿佛刚刚经历了一次几近致命的溺水。他头发蓬乱，眼神失焦，慌乱而恍惚，有晶亮的液体顺着眼角流入鬓角，每一次吐出的气体带着高于体温的温度，利威尔熟悉他手中的气味，和胸口对胸口的剧烈心跳。

旁边的人看得都口干舌燥，饥肠难耐。

这贱人，不愧是被老大和老大兄弟都馋上的身子。被人拿枪指着还叫床，半睡半醒，半推半就，甚至希望微微暴力的介入——他喜欢被人要。

到了。

“嗯、啊！啊……”艾伦眯着眼睛失声叫着，手如抽条的柳枝，在男人光裸的背上逡巡游弋，指甲嵌在他的骨肉间，于高潮的回味中忘了他人，自行其是地从被单摸索到枕套，脸上带着摇摇晃晃的晕眩和满足，如飘扬的桅绳被风暴紧紧缠绕。

莱纳旁边的马仔们几乎忍不住想一起上了。莱纳笑着看他们在一齐宽衣解带。

就在这迟疑之间，艾伦一把拉住利威尔的脖子顺带给了他腹部一脚，男人被作用力冲下了床。

只听“砰、砰”两声枪响，莱纳身边的两个马仔当场毙命。原来兔子急了也咬人。莱纳被艾伦防不胜防的自卫惊了半秒，他看到艾伦手握着从枕头下掏出的防身小手枪，战战兢兢地嘶叫，脱力地栽了下去，开出的那两声乱枪，也真是运气好。

而就这一眨眼的功夫，利威尔已经飞身跨过窗台，不管三层楼的高度直接跳了下去。

他落在窗外的茶树上，赤裸的身体在降落的叶茂枝繁间划出血口。他躲在邻家的花盆后躲过了几发从窗口飞跃而出的子弹。他顾不上那么多，光着屁股赤着脚就在入夜的街道上仓皇奔跑。他边跑后面有车边追，大灯照在他赤裸离奇的背影上，法兰叫着他，“大哥，是我。快上来！”

车刚一停下利威尔就迅速跳进后座，面包车拐出一个弯道，在漆黑的夜里疾驰蹿跑。

另一边，莱纳看着死了的弟兄，一只手掐住缩在床角的艾伦，抓他细长的脖子像捋一条碎布，恶狠狠地放话，

“老大说了，给你三天时间反省，到时自己去见他！不去的话……”他把艾伦的脸摔进枕芯里，耳边阴风阵起，“就把你和那奸夫，一起埋到石峡尾去！”

“唔唔唔……”艾伦双眼无焦埋在枕头里晃着不肯出来，黑发狼狈地散在床头，白色被单罩着零零落落攒动的躯体，双腿细盈盈出落在床沿外面，吓得仿佛昏死过去。

两天之后，艾伦又活过来。他把自己捯饬得光光靓靓，穿高开叉的鸢尾花露肩装，一个人乘天星小轮落到半岛酒店。

他进客房前理了理头发，趁莱纳在对他搜身检查的空档，还一边照镜子一边掀了掀裙衫下的花苞短裤——对莱纳狐媚地笑一下，“我就是看看今天穿的，大哥会喜欢。”

他关上粉饼盒，昂着头练习给自己壮胆，装腔作势地被莱纳开门送进去。

吉克正坐在餐桌前吸着香烟，窗外是尖沙咀一望无际的维多利亚海港。

艾伦一进门就退了魂儿，抓着手包，如临寒渊地挨过去。他自知偷情理亏，但好歹是大哥的宠。遂闭了一口气，扑通一声就跪在了吉克脚下，

“大哥，我错了……我不该和那个利威尔……哎，您打我吧！”

吉克把烟熄了，他眼没瞎——这小样儿的，天生就是个狐狸精，醉人狂，刚才那一跪，从屈膝到落地，身体堪堪折成个S型，认个错都这么风情万种。

吉克中指抬起他的下巴，艾伦又怕又愧不敢看他。精心打扮过的脸颊比窗外九龙中心的海景都漂亮。

“噫！”这么好的白菜，怎么就被那个小矮子给先拱了！吉克又急又气，就算见了面把利威尔千刀万剐，他也舍不掉这么深得他兽心的艾伦。

他一把将艾伦搭在肩头的布料扯下，艾伦的胸膛一露出来他便用手去扇，对着那肿起来的两颗樱桃说，

“红了，红了！都被那兔崽子给吸大了！我看你被他操得是有多爽，才认识你几天，你就知道往我手下的被窝里躺，要不要点脸！你不要脸，竟敢折我的脸！”

艾伦捂住胸口惴惴地说，“大哥，我真的错了……我，我以后还跟你，行吗？”浅色的虹膜蒙上一层愧疚与懊悔的水花，发尾荡漾在肩颈，看起来楚楚要人怜。

吉克听完后又点了个雪茄，喷了一口雾后便把左脚跨到桌子上，

“我当初刚把你买了就去泰国运货，我一走你就急不可耐地和那矮子上。想表达衷心，行啊……考个试先。”吉克指了指撑开来的裆，

“现在就给我吹一管，让我看看你技术行不行。”

艾伦一听这话，吊着的一口气总算放下来，巧目盼兮般赔笑到，“嗨，我以为什么大不了的事呢。不就是这嘛。”

他站起来，手指纤柔地插进吉克头发，贴在他耳畔说，“不过啊，我想先去洗个澡，刚才坐着小轮渡海来，脏死了……等我洗干净，就出来让你爽，行不？”

吉克扯住他后脑勺的直发，盯着他的眼睛一字一句说，“等出来了，脱光了在床上等我，让我先检查一下你后面是不是捅得都没法用了！”

艾伦也不生气，拉着他的手放下来，“好了啦，大哥……你这个猴急的色鬼。”说着就亲了一下他的脑袋，软香软香地调笑道，“等我啊……”

哟，被哄了一下，吉克就被迷得是云来雾绕。利威尔他随时都能收拾，金宵一刻，屋里就他和美人。一姿一态，醉春山啊。

他看着艾伦袅袅的背影一袭，上衣都脱落了搭在腰间。艾伦翘起手指缓缓地掀开风琴摆裙衫，隔着布料，解开了贴身短裤。轻手一扬，仙女白的花苞裤就随风飞来，盖在了吉克头上。

艾伦裸着背单手搭在浴室门口回头看他，半颦半笑地关门飘了去。

吉克被吹到微醺，他从脸上拿起艾伦刚脱下来的短裤，撑开了仔细看，自言自语道，“这么细啊……等下打一炮叫你爽得满床飞啊！”

他出手比了比，“这骚货，果然是被那矮子操多了吧，越操腰越韧，越韧就越细……”想到这一点，他竟奇妙地觉着，是利威尔为他提前拓开了性福的甬道……

忽然，门外一阵喧哗，有人咚咚咚地在敲，听声音还不止一个。吉克刚刚抬眼的功夫就见有一大群警察破门而入。

黑道上行走多年的他当然有足够嗅觉，纵横粉档十多年，出入酒店交易大摇大摆。最近新出来的整治贪腐和黑社会的廉政公署，他压根就没放眼里去。

“有人举报这里藏毒！”年轻警员一边出示警官证一边机敏地观察着房间四周。

吉克临危不乱地吸着粗咖的雪茄，“搞什么啊？不就是开房睡觉，也被你们说是藏毒啊？我还说你老妈做鸡呢！不要错怪好人啦。”

吉克手中还拿着艾伦的短裤，警员一把搜过来，抻开蕾丝里料来看。

吉克嘲笑到警员，“连个蕾丝短裤都没摸过，是不是男人啊！”

警员这时摸出来这短裤臀缝的部位有东西。拆开一看，细细碎碎的白粉洒落一地。

“这是什么！”

“这……”吉克惊到烟头悬在半空，他指着浴室的方向，“这是他带来的！”

吉克话音未落浴室的门就被打开，艾伦衣装完整地走出来，“谁说的？我的在这呢！”他像一个坦荡的贱货一样拍拍大腿卷起半截衣角，那里面穿着和警官手上一模一样的短裤，“你那个这么小，我怎么穿得上？要不要脱下来给你比比啊？”

这时一群记者也闻风冲进来，对着吉克的脸和地上白粉一阵猛拍。

“不准照！不准照！你这婊子在设计陷害我！”吉克把烟头冲艾伦扔，像一头气急败坏的公牛，在失控前被三个警员上去团团擒住。

“都死到临头了，话放尊重点。你骂谁是婊子？”清冷低沉的声音从背后传来，带着一贯的磁性优雅，像他身上一整套干净的夜黑色西服。

有警员按着吉克，利威尔过去把手铐拷在他被禁锢在背后的手上。艾伦一看男人进来，顷刻间笑得像花，隔着吉克，眼眸闪得是明艳带光。

利威尔走到艾伦身旁，二话不说脱下西服外套罩在艾伦裸露的肩头上，两人默契地交换了一个吻。吉克被震到气绝身亡。

利威尔怎么来了？他乱做一团的脑内在覆海翻江，得出一个似是而非的结论：难道，是自家兄弟，为了跟自己抢情人才举报？

被按在地上的吉克来不及思考过多，只知不能放弃一切希望，他抬头对利威尔道，

“兄弟……我知道是你故意带来的毒……俗话说得好，朋友妻不可欺，朋友的情妇、大家骑啊！你不就是喜欢艾伦嘛，我分你啊！”

话音刚落利威尔锃亮的皮鞋尖就已经踹他的嘴里，狭长的眼底似结了冰的湖，身体坚硬让人感受不到他内心里丝毫波澜，却在风平浪静中压抑着一股狠冽的戾气，像极地刮来的风，

“朋友的情妇大家骑？谁是你朋友？谁又是你情妇啊。”他淡淡地嗤笑道，艾伦走过来用手搭上男人的肩膀。

“看清楚。”两人同时掏出警官证扣在吉克的脸上，

艾伦说，“我们是警察，还是夫妻。”

吉克定睛一看，这警官证上艾伦果然随夫姓。靠，CIB，居然是刑事情报科的！这真是游龙戏凤，夫妻档双卧底啊！而且没看错的话，利威尔是警署高级警长，而艾伦是见习督察……

什么？艾伦的警衔，还比利威尔高一级？

艾伦拿了根皮筋把头发扎起，栖下身来与被按低的前任大哥平视，眼神稳定，十分冷静地同他讲，“想骑我？不怕玩儿命啊？”

面上不再是情人时期的谄媚，吉克此时才发现艾伦的情绪深不可测。他好像对自己和周围的状况满不在乎，可一切又尽在他的掌控之中，随时从容应对。真惹到他的时候，才能感觉到他那亦正亦邪之下的恐怖。

他站起身，利威尔的西装就那么一直窈窈挂在他肩膀上没动，沉定自信的身体语言昭然若现。谁成想这号正经人物刚还在对着他搔首弄姿。

勾引挑逗是假，为达目的能屈能伸才是真。

艾伦两手抱着臂不打算和犯人有任何拖泥带水，

“带他回署里。”

“是，长官。”

这一次擒拿毒枭是由香港警务处与廉政公署ICAC合力协作，头目一经落网，埋伏的警务和执法部队就对位于九龙城的毒窝和虾兵蟹将进行了围剿清查。艾伦从骨传式耳机中得到消息，莱纳、以及剩余藏匿在半岛酒店中的团伙已经被高级督察韩吉派来的警力部队挟制——他之前在浴室里不止给利威尔一个人发过消息，从他进屋起，酒店已经全面封锁。

有独立执法机构的协查和政府首长的特许，这场自廉政公署成立以来掀起的打黑风暴声势浩大，四大家族之一的九龙毒窝就在今日被全全削整。

毒品横行、警匪共荣的时代即将大势不返。

把吉克押走后，ICAC人员在搜查吉克房间，办案现场的肃清工作也在韩吉的指挥下进行得有条不紊。

尘埃落定，总算有机会以真实的身份靠近艾伦。利威尔强压住内心的激动，明明前两天才见过（也做过），然而现在更像劫难过尽的阔别重逢。

艾伦刚接受过调查科现场的简单取证，利威尔就过来，小心翼翼地勾勾艾伦的手，试探着问，

“老婆，你没事吧？对不起，我进来稍晚了……他有没有伤到你？”

艾伦之前被毒枭又骂又摸也是一肚子火，任务结束后再不用担心到处都是窃听器，终于可以和男人打开天窗说亮话。

他甩开利威尔的手一把捉住对方领带，就那么提溜着小个子男人把他拽到自己面前，目不斜视，下颌微颔，恨其不争的样子不知道是上司训下属，还是老婆骂老公，

“我说利威尔，你这差是怎么当的？在吉克身边卧了这么多年，除了帮人运毒、火拼，还干了什么？要不是我看你被人揍成猪头太辛苦，请求署里让我上，你跟法兰这帮废柴，还他妈在城寨里挑着竹竿打飞机玩儿蛋吧？真叫人看不过眼！”

……

其实在从警这条路上，利威尔的经验和资质远比不过艾伦。16岁不到中三毕业后就投奔皇家警察少年训练校，18岁进入正式警官学校，一年后以同期第一名的成绩毕业驻守军装巡逻小队，不到20岁就参与了要员保护组。混到现在，警龄可比利威尔长。想当年，年过30岁半路出家的利威尔在被埃尔文警司罩着入职时，就因为总擅自行动加拿枪姿势不规范，被带他做任务的艾伦嫌弃埋汰了好久。

所以在警署里，利威尔刚把艾伦追到时也流传过这么一个说法：

「这么好一朵警花儿，咋就被新来的流氓给拱了。」

吉克并不是一个人。

“老婆，不，督察……你不要气，好吗？我知道你有主意，做起事来也雷厉风行……”利威尔攥着艾伦的袖口眼神微低，像一个开了后门仍被骂到撒娇无能的小手下，

“我们办案，也是各有特长。”

“哈？”艾伦转过头来对他怒目圆瞪，“这话说得，像在骂我啊！你的特长除了跟人干架就是扒我衣裳，我的特长，就只有扮演情妇咯？”

艾伦怆然，自言自语道，“哎，吉克那个大变态……本来想找个女人对付他的。”

他赌气又沉吟片刻，最后别别扭扭地找上利威尔，

“罢了。我就是觉得你在他那做卧底实在太苦，才只好自己也出来，你做任务时，也有个照应。你说我这么规矩的人，天天打扮得花里胡哨，还得给人当面强……要不是你……”

也许是连日压力确实太大，又经历了如此跌宕起伏的种种，艾伦迎着九死一生的爱人，想起他们的死里逃生的共同奋战，竟委屈地哭了，

“利威尔……干我那人，要不是你，我简直都不想活了……太丢人了！”说着说着，男人这年轻的爱人眼泪就如流星般噼里啪啦往下掉。

利威尔一看心尖儿上的人哭，立马慌了神——比跟线人接头时还慌！心都一瓣一瓣碎成了玫瑰，恨不能再原地拼回去给爱人送上。他本能地抱住艾伦安慰，

“宝贝儿，别哭啦……我也按照计划，遛鸟儿逃窜当街裸奔了！嘁，韩吉的馊主意，还好路上没人……老子也没想到当警察能有这么一天！”

真是一个比一个惨。大事过迁，艾伦在利威尔怀里用克制过力道的小粉拳轻轻砸向他，“和我受的身心灵迫害相比，你真是算便宜了！”

“啊，是。和宝贝受的苦比起来，便宜我了啊……”利威尔隔着自己的西服外套抚摸着艾伦温暖的背，阴森森地话，“肯定是那个死秃顶嫉妒我们感情太好，闪着他眼睛了，故意叫你我受苦。”

“我同意……”

站在门口目睹这一切的韩吉早都习惯了这两只的秀恩爱模式——要知道他俩在等莱纳上楼前羞羞那一段，韩吉可是蹲在小屋里全程监控目睹，看得是血脉偾张、舌敝唇焦，随演员的激情表演差点没叫出声。

真是苦了这对前线相逢的卧底鸳鸯，戏有剧本，情绝对可靠，这夫妻生活的入戏程度，这惊心动魄的故事，别说骗骗黑道几个烂仔，放个摄影机就能成就下一部纵横四海、英雄本色；艾伦不光和利威尔上了床，慌乱之下装傻充愣的那两枪也开得百发百中。话说他之前为了不叫人发现指茧，每天都磨手指泡花膏，几个月没碰枪，还是这枪法，不愧是当年警校的第一名啊！

韩吉禁不住要给艾伦点个赞，绝对是，由里到外的本色出演！

“头儿说了，这段时间辛苦你们了，特准你们半个月的带薪假。另外——”她促狭地笑道，“他还说，这么大一警察厅，除了你俩，谁都干不来；准备好回来接下一个case吧。”

韩吉的话倒是莫名提示了利威尔。有一些话，拖一拖等一等，要讲的时候对方都不知道在何处。他握紧艾伦的手，放到嘴边亲吻了一下，凝视着他心中永远的月光认真说到，

“艾伦，这次任务很难，让你受委屈了。可能以后还有……但无论多少次，就算我死了，我都希望你记得，我是爱你的。”

哪怕头上是枪口和血淋淋的太阳，哪怕要面对生命的最后一秒。

艾伦的感动还来不及着急。他拽着利威尔耳朵道，“死鬼啊！干嘛说这么不吉利的话！我会叫你死吗？”

他低下头红着脸，看忠犬老公还在不住地吸啜着自己的指尖。

“其实之前枪口下的那一场，我也很怕。”艾伦的脸上还挂着方才稀稀闪闪的泪花，他眨了眨眼睛把额头去贴向利威尔，

“但只要一想到做任务的时候有你在，以后多少次，我也能捱……”

利威尔愣怔了一下抬起头，蓦然间红了眼眶。他抱紧自己事业上的搭档，生活上的爱人。无关风月情事，只因他们的爱，在共同对抗着这乱世间的百孔千疮。

终生不渝，天塌下来，与你，和尘也同光。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 大致交代下背景（有兴趣可看）：
> 
> 准确来说故事发生在1974年。1973年香港成立廉政公署(ICAC),是专门打击贪污的独立执法机构，直接报告于香港政府首长。
> 
> 在此之前，香港处于黄赌毒横行，并且警匪共荣，警察是黑社会贸易保护伞的时代。粉档（毒）、鸡档（黄）、和赌档都会定期贿赂执法人员。而ICAC手腕强硬，扳倒无数高官，掀起打黑风暴，从此香港社会才由乱到治，结束了违法分子猖狂无人管的黑暗时代。
> 
> 所以文中警察署有ICAC的协助，才合力端掉毒窝。当年贩毒四大家族的统领，总华探长甚至因为感觉到大势已去，担心被查而举家逃往温哥华。而毒枭，因为习惯了之前疏通关系、无人管制的贸易方式，所以没有把ICAC放在眼里，才掉以轻心被抓。而当年由于反贪和打黑是首要政府行为，事实和证据都在但苦于难抓，因此出现各种设计方式诱使黑社会大佬落网。所以文中事件只属于70年代，当今不可行。
> 
> 关于四大家族控制毒品状况，按照地盘规划，分别是：
> 
> 1）香港岛西环以外一带；
> 
> 2）香港岛铜锣湾至柴湾一带；
> 
> 3）新界一带；
> 
> 4）九龙一带。
> 
> 其中九龙一带非常特殊，也是文中毒枭管控的原型。这里有历史上遗留的非常重要的「三不管」地带——（回归前的）英属香港政府不敢管、英国政府不想管、中国政府不能管，臭名昭著的九龙城寨（Kowloon Walled City）。
> 
> 由于当时的香港警察和香港政府都无权进入，九龙城寨成为法外之地，大型贫民窟和罪恶温床。这里猫和老鼠和谐相处，来自澳门和马来西亚的通缉犯经常逃进去以后从此逍遥法外，同时大批难民也从华南地区涌入香港，聚居于九龙城寨。头顶的电线遮天蔽日，白日也暗无天光。作为香港回归的必要条件之一，于1993年拆除。
> 
> 城寨靠近当时的启德机场（运作时曾有“全球十大危险机场”的称号，于1998年关闭，后启用如今的香港国际机场），经常看到飞机自头顶飞过，站在鱼骨形电线林立的天台，有人说拿着竹竿就可以把飞机打下来。因此帮派之间的火拼和干架，经常选在飞机轰隆而过产生噪音时。
> 
> 这也是文中伦伦说老利「挑着竹竿打飞机、火拼」的由来。 可不是那个意思的‘打飞机’。
> 
> 另外是文中警察职位，有人疑惑，为什么那么高职的人可以去当卧底。事实上在一般警员看来已经算长官，可排位并没有很高，都是基层警员来着。以下是香港皇家警察警衔排位参考，大家可以对文中提到的人物对号入座。
> 
> 警务处处长（1名）  
> 警务处副处长（2名）  
> 高级助理警务处长（4名）  
> 助理警务处长（14名）  
> 总警司  
> 高级警司  
> 警司  
> 总督察  
> 高级督察  
> 督察  
> 见习督察  
> 警署警长  
> 警长  
> 高级警员  
> 警员  
> 这就是我所知道的了。如果对故事背景有疑惑或感兴趣的，希望可以帮到你。
> 
> 知识科普，不杠。如有措辞不当之处请讨论指出。
> 
> By 绿荫荫  
> https://breeze-summer.lofter.com/


End file.
